ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dent
Dent are a band formed by former SCW and current BWF and UMW superstar Chris Novak and his best friend Joe Delonge. Chris is lead guitarist and vocalist, while Joe is bassist. Joe's girlfriend, Kelly Hallow is the drummer. =History= Chris has performed with various bands while in SCW and choose to form his own band, to pass the time between SCW shows. He started to work with former Exit State Bassist Gray on some songs. The partner ship went well, but Chris and Gray choose not to continue and they went there separate ways.. Chris' best friend, Joe Delonge decided to help him out and he brought his girlfriend to add some drum loops to the song writing. The trio blended well and decided to continue as a band. The Band Entered the PCR (Paramount City Radio) Rock Off, a Battle Of The Bands style Tournament, and reached the final 4 finishing 3rd overall. They gained a spot on an upcoming talent tour next year. They have also realised a self-titled EP, as well as charity cover CD called Dedicated Dent. Chris announced at the Rock Off that Dent would be recording a new EP called Get Dent and a new single R.W.B.(Red.White.Black)will accompany the EP and will be released again though green ? records. The album will be produced by Exit State lead singer and Guitarist Roy Bright, who will also be doing backing guitar work. In September 2009 it was revealed that Dent will be providing the theme to BBC drama Powers. Also they are gonna be working on a new album to be released in 2010. This time Roy Bright will not be working on the album, but might provide some voice work like he did on Vs. During an interview on wrestle radio for the build up to molton metal, Novak announced that Roy bright returns for a song called re-Vs, as well the theme for Powers and a 4 part segment called the Dented wars would appear on the album. In April 2010, Delonge announced that his girlfriend was Pregnant with there first child. He also announced that for recording perposes she will still perform, but she is stepping down from live performing for a short peroid. Rumours say that Texas Pete, Ilan Rubin or Luke Johnson will be taking over, but nothing has been confirmed. The album is due to released in may, as well as the 2nd single off the album, Passions (Powers that be was realsed earlier to conencide with the realise of Powers on BBC). =Track listings= Dented Ego (2010) *Intro *Powers that be *re-Vs (features Roy Bright) *Save this *Passion *Death of Innocence *Armagedon Angel *The Dented war part 1: Invasion *The Dented war Part 2: Return fire *The Dented war Part 3: The final Push *The Dented war Part 4: Aftermath *Outro Get Dent (2009) * R.W.B. * Insane * Vs (features vocals by Roy Bright) * Venom Vein * Beaten * Feel It * Army Of Words * Glory Glory Black Parade (Feat/ Gerard Way) * Age Of The Nightmare * Rocker Bye Baby * Absoulte Destruction * Alcohol Theme * Real Life Goal Dent EP (2008) * Undeclared * Criminal Intent * Rampaging on Dedicated Dent (2008) * Welcome To The Black Parade (made famous by My Chemical Romance) * Rooftops (made famous by Lostprophets) * The Rock Show (made famous by Blink 1:82) * Don't Stop Me Now (made famous by Queen) * DOA (made famous by Foo Fighters) * Don't Look Back In Anger (made famous by Oasis) * Number Of The Beast (made famous by Iron Maiden) * Mr Brightside (made famous by The Killers) * Hands Held High (made famous by Linkin Park) * Californication (made famous by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers)